


Welcome to Hope County

by Littlebuggy15



Series: The Rook Family- Our problems your entertainment! [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, badass deputy, deptuy is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebuggy15/pseuds/Littlebuggy15
Summary: when a crime boss's son takes you hostage, you kill him. to bad it put a bounty on Nathinal's head. time for his vacation, oh would you look at that. Hope County is hiring.please read-better than it sounds.
Series: The Rook Family- Our problems your entertainment! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Welcome to Hope County

**Author's Note:**

> so I know I have my other story-don't worry im working on it. this just wouldn't leave me alone. playing Far Cry 5 and thinking about what my deputy did before this and well. this came out. Im not going to lie. some of this stuff is what I say when I play. so you going to get a little into my mind. but don't worry I think we will all enjoy it.  
> I only read over like once and didn't have anyone beta it, so please let me know what needs to be fixed

Pain, pain, and darkness was all that he could feel. His head hurt, his back hurt, hell his whole body hurt. the man bit his lips to avoid letting the groan leave his mouth. He didn’t know where he was or who had him. Everything after leaving the hotel was a blank. He cursed himself. He knew that he had a tail, just didn’t think anything about it. Serves him right for getting cocky. Now which group grabbed him is the question. The heavy drag of metal on concrete brought him back. He kept his body limp, playing possum. 

  
A big hand roughly jerked his head up and ripped off the blindfold, his eyes slammed closed as the bright light assaulted them. Once he could see again, he couldn’t stop the groan. Michela Vista. The number two in the Vista organization. To big to be called criminal group but to small to be a mob. The little shit must have been looking for him since the Macy’s Day Parade. Where yours truly took out a whole warehouse full of this turd’s goons. 

  
“What do you want Vista?” the croaked voice couldn’t have been him. No. it was someone else. Right? The little shit stain’s smile looked just as creepy as two rats fucking. “You. See I’ve been trying to get my father to put a bounty on you after that stunt you pulled but he wouldn’t do it.” The nasally voice just drone on and on, so you must forgive the tied-up man for blocking most of the idiot’s speech.

  
Old man Vista knew better, was probably going to be shitting himself for his moronic offspring’s actions. He took stock of the guards, lower level, not worth much. Sure, they look intimidating, but considering the bluntly ignorance of his hands moving, he wouldn’t give them a raise. His dark eyes lazily moved about the room taking stock of where everyone was. 

  
The shitty Vista was still going on about his plan, lesson number one kiddos: don’t go on monologues when you got the enemy tied up. Movies do it justice, gives the hero plenty of time to get free and kick ass.   
Said “hero” bit his lip again. This time to stop the smile. The rope gave away, cheap ass, and a boy scout could tie a knot better. A light slap to his face, awe poor baby was aware he was being ignored. 

  
“Are you listening, you bastard!?” “Ok, ok. No need to yell.” He gave into the urge to smile. The nice suited man huffed. The man on the chair laughed. “Kill him” The armed men started toward him, he smiled again and stood up. “Not today.”

  
Twenty minutes: the firefighters were on scene, at this point trying to contain the fire instead of putting it out. The crowd of onlookers watch, whisper to themselves about what could have started it. The main theory was that a drug deal went bad. A couple of young girls were giggling, sending starry eyes to the tall man over by the rope. As if he could feel them, the man turned and winked, causing more giggling.

  
After watching for a few more minutes the man walked away, whistling to himself. He looked up at the sky, frowning when all he could see were buildings and slight smog. He looked back in front and stumbled when his side twitched. _You Nathinal Rook need a vacation. Somewhere with no gangs, maybe no cities. Yeah, lets go to the country. Nice and easy. Nothing ever happens in the country._

After a few weeks of searching, Nathinal found what he was looking for. A county out in the middle of nowhere. A picture-perfect place, who was in need of a new sheriff county deputy. The dark-haired man looked over the screen, smiling to himself. A few more clicks and he had sent over a well-done fake resume and a real application. He giggled to himself, yes if all went to plan, this was going to be a great vacation. Yelling stole his attention, making the man move to his window, his black Taurus 840 by his side. The little Vista shit got his wish. The bounty had been posted on the dark web, and in all the kill books (in the U.S.A) by the end of the week. 

  
Luckily Nathinal had been on the move by then. Emptying all his accounts and safe houses, the more important stuff he sent to his grandma in Spokane, Washington.

Everything else was sold off to give him off the grid cash. He peeked out from behind the curtains, watching a group of teenage boys jump into the pool before a group of yelling girls. 

  
He laughed and flicked the safety on and walked toward the bathroom. As he came out freshly showered and shaved his computer had a notification. He froze, nobody in country would be willing to speak to him, and all his oversea contacts hadn’t heard about his little shit problem yet. 

  
He clicked the open button and blinked. It was an email asking for a in person interview, giving a phone number to call- _when ever you can._

  
It was a trick. It had to be a trick. No law enforce office would ask for an interview that fast. Nathinal looked over at the clock and after mental calculation grabbed his phone.

“Yes sir, this is Nathaniel Rook. Yes sir, well I saw your e-mail. Have to say I’m a little shock at how fast the process was. Yes sir, I still want the job. Of course, I be willing to come in person. Let me see.”

  
Nathinal looked up how long it would take him to get there, he wrinkled is nose, 11hrs. If he left now, he be there in the morning. “How about we meet around noon? yes sir. I have no problems having a lunch interview. Yes sir, I’m ready. Ok. Sounds good sir. See you tomorrow.”

  
The merc fell back into his chair and looked at the celling. “wow.”

  
It was a long ass drive and he had to have a shit ton of coffee but a little after eight o’clock in the morning Nathinal Rook waved to the Hope County welcome sign, and then jumped on the breaks as a freaking bear ran across the road. Now this man had seen some shit, shit that could make a grown harden criminal cry. But this, this was crazy, and he was loving it!

  
After using his phone to see how far it was to the town of Fall’s End he pulled behind some trees and took a quick cat nap.

Fall’s End was busy during the day, especially around lunch time. With it being one of the few towns in Hope County, as well as where the sheriff station was, there was always people coming and going. Mary May loved and hated lunch rush, more than she used to after Drew started skipping shifts to go to those damn sermons. She had no problem with religious types, but her brother had never seemed the type, maybe a girl caught his eye. 

  
Even in her distracted mind Mary May was able to take orders and fill glasses. A tap on the bar made her look up. “Sheriff Whitehorse. What brings you to the Spread Eagle?” the grandfatherly man smiled at her behind his handlebar moustache “Meeting a potential deputy. Figure the best way to get to know a man is how he handles meeting a pretty girl.” Said pretty girl just laughed. “You go get a table Sheriff, I’ll send them your way.” He raised a brow “How you going to know who it is? I haven’t told you a thing.”   
The slight quirk of his lips told the bar tender that Earl was amused. “I have to have my secrets Sheriff. Off you go.” The man laughed and walked toward a table in the back, away from the other customers. Nodding his head and saying hello to the town folks. Mary May turned around and give Casey the orders she had taken as well as the sheriff’s usual.

  
She was wiping down the bar top when it got quiet, too quiet for her bar. She jerked her head up, thinking that it might have been one those Eden Gate’s member, but it wasn’t. Mary May had to bite her tongue to keep from wolf whistling at the stranger. Said stranger came straight to her, and she had to move to her cheek to keep from biting a hole in her tongue. The black hair man leaned over her bar and dipped his sunglasses down. Dark golden eyes stared in her blue eyes, and a white tooth smile sent shivers down her spine. “Hey, I’m looking for Sheriff Whitehorse.”

  
She blinked and pointed at a table near the back of the bar. The man looked over and smiled at her in thanks as he headed toward the sheriff. “Fuck me.” Was mumbled under her breath. 

  
Nathinal was happy, the interview was going well. The Sheriff was a nice man, knew his town and his people, and was lacking in manpower. He only had a few deputies, and two of them were getting ready to retire. A nice couple who were looking forward to a world trip, but it meant that one of the other three was going to have to take over dispatch, and that would leave the man with only two in field deputies. The merc now understood why the Sheriff was so eager to talked to him. Hope county wasn’t a jumping place, and not a popular place for fresh faced academy graduates, and the old timers wouldn’t be accepting of not being in charge. 

  
He nodded in all the right places, said all the right things. The perks of having a cop dad, he knows how to work the system. better then the old man. He thought with a smirk as he left the bar with a new job. Hope County Junior Deputy. A good place to lay low and have his vacation. 

  
He walked back to his truck and smiled at a group of people walking by with bags in hand. Taking note of how they all wore the same sweater. The man shrugged, must be part of a group, it was pepper country. 

It was few days later that Nathaniel Rook walked into his new workplace and met his co-workers. He was a little shock at how well they took to him. Although he might be on Pratt’s shit list for laughing at his name. He probably should have stop himself, but come-on it was _Staci!_ Hudson seemed nice, a little to nice maybe. The way her eyes trailed down his body was not pleasant. Nancy was a fucking chatter box who either needed a chill pill or to be laid and giving the winks and purr in her voice she knew who she wanted. Nathaniel seemed like the type of name that meant he was a nice man, friendly. Unfortunately, he was fake, and Nathinal was an ass, and a bastard. The merc in hiding did think about trying the whole nice guy act. But given that this was a vacation turned witness protection, there was no telling when he could leave.

  
And he really didn’t have the mind to keep up the friendly act for to long. So, he toned down some of his more abrasive personality traits. 

  
The deputies took turns training him and giving him the tour around the county. He laughed to himself when they went over the guns, he handled bigger ones then the shotgun Hudson was petting. He nodded his head, a slight smile all he could do when Nancy pushed herself way to close when making sure the uniformed fit. “You’re so big, nothing we had here will fit you.” Thankfully, Pratt came to his rescue right when she busted out the tape measure. “Hey man. I think I found a shirt to fit you. You are so lucky that the Sheriff lets us ware jeans or you been fucked.” 

  
“Really Staci, you should wash that mouth. ““You should wash your eyes. We don’t want to run Nathaniel off.” That man knows the way to a guy’s heart, Nathinal nodded his head. Right. “Please Pratt, call me Nate.” He smirked at the younger man, who blinked, looked at him, then at Nancy who was going red in the face, and smiled back. “Then you call me Staci, Nate. Come along time for your tour of the Whitetails.”

  
The two were able to hold in their laughter until they got in the Sheriff County van. If he was going to be here a while, better to have a friend. 

Nate really didn’t like Hurk Durbman Sr. granted most of Hope County didn’t, but it seemed like a deeper dislike, almost hatred of the man. Staci hoped that the new guy could handle the man, because he really didn’t want to see him go. As if sensing the danger Hurk Jr. came running out and talked up a stormed. It was like watching a zookeeper calming down a raging tiger. And like the heroic zookeeper the two deputies were able to leave the homestead without bloodshed.

  
“Might want to wait till he loses in the up coming vote before you kill him.” The body jerked and Staci smiled like a shit, “Yeah, you weren’t hiding it very good.” It should be impossible for a body that big to deflate that much. The more senior deputy was trying to figure out the science behind when Nate spoke.

“He reminds me of my father.” The quite way it was spoken and the flinch that followed told the Dark-skinned man that it wasn’t meant to be said aloud.

  
“Yeah, it was a miracle that Hurk Jr. is so nice. Though he got his ma’s want of the physical pleasure. Be glad you didn’t start two weeks ago. Me and the sheriff had to answer a noise complaint call, and who opens the door? Adelaide Drubamn, buck naked.” Nate laughed so hard his knee jerked up and then he spent the whole way to the Veterans Center cursing. 

  
Staci made a note to look some of those up, it might come in handy when dealing with Joey after an encounter with John Seed. 

Talk about a Seed, and a Seed shall appear. 

Nathinal had to hide his grin as Pratt visibly stopped himself from banging his head on the wheel. He was right. This man was going to be fun to be around. He maybe shouldn’t take amusement from a guy’s distress, but as stated Nathinal was an asshole.

“So, Staci, which guy did you fuck-and-duck?” the younger man jerked his head up, distress gone confusion in his place. Gold met hazel. “What?” “You didn’t sleep with any of them?” the other deputy blinked, “I don’t see how a duck relates to me sleeping with anyone.” The older man laughed “oh you innocence little boy. It means you fucked someone then left before they could ask for seconds.” 

  
Nathinal had a live show of a twenty-something man having a mini freak out. “So, who was it?” “{sigh} You see the tall red-hair, the guy next to him.”

  
The merc looked and had to bite his lip to stop his own sigh. The red hair was perfection, just the type that Nathinal loved to put under him and make scream. He forced his eyes away from the walking god and looked for Staci’s man. “Nice. You should hit him again.”

  
“I do him every other night. Victors, my live-in boy toy.”

  
John walked out of his office to humming, which in turned made him smile. Joseph was in a good mood. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping short. He backed up, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Once that was done, he looked in the kitchen, nope still there. The front door opening pulled his eyes away from the nightmare in his kitchen. 

  
Joseph stopped his walk as his younger brother looked at him with wide scared eyes. “John?” “I think Jacob’s going crazy.” The preacher frowned and walked to the doorway, humming reaching his ears. 

  
The Father took in the sight of his elder brother cooking. Cooking a meal on the stove and not a fire pit or the grill. He took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He understood John’s worry.

  
“Jacob. How was your day?”

  
The middle brother could tell that that was not what the younger wanted him to start with, but he had been around the oldest longer, knew his tells, and been a preacher helping other confess their troubles. Joseph knew what to do.

  
“Great. Got some new guys coming up to the sermon in a couple of days. Really seemed to like the whole idea. Didn’t have any trouble with Eli and his band of deer…and met the new deputy.”

  
the younger brothers looked at each other. That didn’t seem like it would put the eldest in such a mood. John narrowed his eyes; Joseph shook his head and “Why are you cooking?” sighed.

  
The red hair brother stopped and looked at the lawyer. His whole body looked like he was backed in court, ready to argue his case. Jacob looked at the preacher. Face soft, eyes calm. The former army man snorted; he didn’t want to tell them. 

  
The giddiness that had filled his body made his tongue relax. “The new deputy, Nathaniel Rook, is a looker.” He turned away biting his lips, he didn’t want his younger brother to go after that man. 

  
“What else? You wouldn’t be doing this because of a good-looking guy.” Damn Joseph. 

  
“He flirted with me. Pretty heavily.” He laughed, remembering how the younger members of his personal chosen had pulled out their phones to take notes. 

  
The Soldier was attacked on both sides. He stumbled, being outnumbered. “Oh Jacob!! That’s great!” “truly. I told you. God has someone for you.”

  
He smiled and tried to push the ugly thought from his head. But it was there buried down with Miller and the hunger. _How long before they see and want him for themselves?_

**Author's Note:**

> I kept wanting to write "Shite"  
> also right now it is heading to Jacob/deputy but it could be Deputy/all Seeds  
> I haven't made my mind up yet. so hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
